The present invention relates to a catheter which can be inserted in the body and can provide suction or oxygen as desired by the operator of the catheter. U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,406 of Walter J. Jinotti shows one form of suction-oxygen catheter which operates satisfactorily; however, the apparatus shown does not readily lend itself to mass production and is larger than is desired. It is also somewhat inconvenient to operate the catheter to switch from suction operation to oxygen feed.
The present invention provides a suction oxygen catheter which is small, easy to assemble and operate, and is easy to mass produce.